


Thank You for Your Everything

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Idolish7 menjadi grup idol yang mencetak sejarah dalam dunia entertainment. Bagaimana tidak? Grup yang baru berdiri selama 2 tahun itu menjadi pemenang atas persaingan yang melibatkan 4 grup idol itu, Idolish7, Trigger, Revale dan Zool. Tidak berselang lama, seminggu kemudian dunia entertainment di hebohkan oleh konversi per yang di lakukan oleh 4 grup idol itu.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Midou Torao/Natsume Minami, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 2





	Thank You for Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!
> 
> Bagi pembaca dibawah umur harap bijak memilih bacaan. Ada beberapa - banyak - bagian ada adegan sex, bahasa vulgar.

ThankYou for Your Everything

Prolog

Idolish7 menjadi grup idol yang mencetak sejarah dalam dunia entertainment. Bagaimana tidak? Grup yang baru berdiri selama 2 tahun itu menjadi pemenang atas kontes yang melibatkan 4 grup idol itu, Idolish7, Trigger, Revale dan Zool. Tidak berselang lama, seminggu kemudian dunia entertainment di hebohkan oleh konversi per yang di lakukan oleh 4 grup idol itu. 

Thank You For Your Everything  
By  
MamoruArashi

Dan, menjadi top ternding ke 2. Berita bahwa ... ke 16 member itu menjalin hubungan satu sama lain. Awalnya 4 presdir dari 4 agensi dan manager mereka itu menolak dan meminta mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Tapi, ke 16 orang ini serius untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. 

Melihat keseriusan mereka, presdir dan manager hanya bisa menerima keputusan yang mereka buat. Lalu, Presdir Takanashi bertanya ke 16 idol itu. "Bagaimana dengan para fans kalian yang sudah mendukung kalian sejak awal?" Tanyanya. 

Hal yang tidak di sangka oleh mereka, Riku yang menjawab pertanyaan presdirnya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Kami akan terus mendukung para fans kami, walaupun akan ada nanti fans kami yang tidak menyukai keputusan kami. Kami akan menjaga apa yang sudah kami putuskan. Tidak hanya menjaga nama baik diri sendiri, member yang lain, juga agensi yang sudah menaungi kami." Ucap Riku.

.  
.  
.

"Hm... kau berkencan dengannya ya ... maa~ apa yang jadi milikmu akan ku rebut. Akan ku rebut Izumi Iori darimu, menggeser dirimu dari posisi center Idolish7 dan ... membuat Tenn nii membencimu, seperti ia membenciku ... Riku Nii san" ucap seseorang.

.  
.  
.


End file.
